


A Queen and Her Thief

by Wistful_wanderer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wistful_wanderer/pseuds/Wistful_wanderer
Summary: Little one-shots and drabbles I've written that need to go somewhere besides a word doc that I'll never look at again.





	A Queen and Her Thief

**Author's Note:**

> In which Robin is an idiot.

“Why are you here?” She asks warily, her arms folded across her chest. She’s just tired, so tired of their little back and forth, tired of not knowing where they stand.

He knows where she stands, at least. She told him how she felt, had stood there before him and admitted her true feelings, and he just stood there dumbly, mouth agape. She had waited for him to say something, anything, but after minutes stuck in silence she decided that was answer enough and she left him standing there, head held high but carrying a bruised ego and a broken heart.

That was a week ago, and she is embarrassed to admit the tears she’s cried over him in the time since. This stupid, beautiful man that she had the unfortunate luck of falling in love with.

He’s staring at her now, with that same dumb look on his face, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, and she finds she doesn’t have the patience for him right now, “Spit it out, Robin!”

“I love you.” The words tumble out of his mouth so quickly that she nearly doesn’t catch them.

Her eyes snap to his, and the intensity in them has her breath catching. She forces herself to take air in, and purses her lips as she attempts to sass, “I don’t suppose you could’ve told me a week ago.”

“I was an idiot a week ago,” he says, and chooses to ignore her _I’ll say_ before continuing, “I have loved you since the moment I met you, and I was so fucking shocked by the fact that you felt the same way that I just froze.” He steps toward her now, his hands resting lightly along her biceps. She doesn’t pull away. “I am so sorry, Regina. And I will spend the rest of my days making it up to you.”

She swallows and blinks away the damn tears that formed during his confession. She can’t stay mad at him, because stupid as he may be, she’s stupidly in love with him. Still, she can’t help making him fight for it a bit more, “So, it took you a week to figure this out?” She asks with a raised brow. It doesn’t come across as haughty as she had hoped, her voice too clogged with emotion.

He steps closer still, their chests nearly touching, “I spent a week thinking about what a bloody arse I am and trying to come up with some way to apologize and admit to you how I truly feel.” He chances a smile, “How did I do, by the way?”

Her lips quirk upward in a smile, and she shakes her head at this stupid man, _her_ stupid man, before she says, “I suppose you did alright.” Her arms finally unravel and she reaches a hand up to cup his cheek, “I love you, Robin,” she says, and then she smirks, "Even if you are an idiot."


End file.
